A Sudden Confusion
by Holygreenduck
Summary: After an ambush Rokurou finds himself in the Feudal Lord's castle, and sees unexpected behavior from the Lord himself! RokurouxYukimura I do not own the series Brave 10, nor the characters involved within the story.


Hope I am doing this right, this is my first ever fanfiction, so if you do comment, please be easy on me. xD This fanfiction is Brave 10, yaoi of course, though I see I can't get explicit on this website...drat! =P This will be a chapter series, so I'll hopefully continue this...

* * *

_It hurt_. The single eye widened, the hands by his side threatened to release the dagger like blades in his hands. His sire, he would do anything for his sire, even if it meant sacrificing himself in the process. No, he'd take this pain, as long as it was for a good cause. Shuriken protruded from his chest and abdomen, as well as along his arms. The touch of a hand along his shoulder was faint, but the angry shouting of Yukimura was even fainter. For now, Rokurou would ignore such actions, and instead of falling to the ground, he raised the daggers to his lips and produced the ultrasonic waves. Though his vision had blurred, his sole duty was to protect his sire, the sole reason as to why he is alive today. But a single shuriken, skidding across the side of his head would be the end of him. With that, he found the daggers dropping from his hands, and his body collapsing to the ground-no, falling into a set of arms.

As he lay there, the world was dark. By not seeing heaven or hell, it implied to him that he was still alive. The news was something that made him grateful, after all, he was supposed to be by Yukimura's side at all times. His clan had served the Yukimura's for generations, dying would just be unforgivable. With such a fate acknowledged, he allowed himself to rest and recuperate…but it would seem ages before he were to open his eyes. _kurou…Rokurou…Rokurou!_The tired eyes slowly crept open, the right eye covered by his dark hair. He stared blankly at the individual that looked down at him, his mind not able to comprehend what was occurring. Where was he? And what had happened to him? But this person before him, the person that had seemingly been watching him as he slumbered, was Yukimura himself. His body felt numb, and though it was numb, there was the dull sensation of pain along most of his body. What he did feel was the touch of his hand along his face, caressing the side of his cheek. The action had caused the eyes to close once more, and for him to fall into another sleep. Surely that had just been his imagination. And if not, such an action must have been displayed after realizing his page was alive, and would ultimately wake from his slumber. After all...the Lord of Ueda couldn't possibly prefer a lonely page over women.

He would wake to an empty room, this time he would not lay around and continue to rest. Though his body begged for him to remain in bed, Rokurou had rested long enough, and was quite ready to get back on the job. Even though he was quite aware his body couldn't handle it, he seemed insistent on pushing himself. With his hand resting along the wall he made it to the door, a single hand reached towards the sliding entryway, but before he was able to touch the wood it swung open. **"Rokurou."** The eyes had widened, the gaze looking up to see Yukimura himself, unconsciously he took a step backwards, the sudden movement causing his legs to slip out from beneath him. He wouldn't fall, a hand had latched along his wrist, but the sudden tug only caused pain to singe up his arm. The eye clenched shut as he found himself falling into the chest of his Lord, and for a moment, he had no idea on what to say. **"I was so worried."** The Lord of Ueda, worried? Worried over his lonely page, what a silly thought. His gaze lowered, unwilling to show the pain he was feeling along his chest as the other embraced him, his jaw tightened, and though he wasn't aware of it, the Feudal Lord had already sensed the sudden tension along the page's body. "**Rokurou, you know better than this.**" He simply stated, and he received a simple response.

**"Yes."** The voice itself seemed hoarse, strained, he was quite aware he shouldn't be walking around. Rokurou just felt obliged to push himself for the being before him, he was his sire, and he needed to be by his side, no matter the cost. Obviously, Yukimura disagreed. It was then that he did feel the legs come out from beneath him, but he didn't fall. His body rose, the tired eyes widened as he was carried back to where he had been resting. A disgruntled sigh was released through his nostrils, but the arms that gently caressed his frame were suddenly removed. In an instant he had fallen along the bed, an arm placing itself along his abdomen as he tried to hide the intense pain such an action had caused. He released a grunt, the eyes shutting tightly. **"Why did you do this to me Rokurou."** Though his previous action had shown anger, his words expressed concern, worry, fear. The eyes slightly widened, the eyes looking at the man that loomed over him.

**"What…?"** What had he done? His actions? He was protecting his Lord! That was his duty as a page, he was his sire's source of protection, and had been his only source of protection for so long. Wet droplets caused the eyes to widen further, a shocked expression to spread across his features. Was he, crying? He remained quiet as the superior male lowered himself, placing his forehead along his side, and placing a hand along his shoulder, and the other hand, well, the other hand was placed along his thigh. **"…sire.?"**He was lost for words, the situation he was in was quite uncomfortable.

But it wasn't long before the male moved again, this time moving Rokurou to face him, the brown orbs looking intently at the single violet eye Rokurou displayed. His hand found its way to the others, the fingertips curling around the smaller hand. **"I was so worried."** He repeated as he lowered his face into the others bare shoulder, nuzzling into his neck. He could feel the others skin twitch as he exhaled along the Rokurou's pale skin, his spare hand placed itself along the bandaged abdomen. **"How bad does it hurt?"** It had been only a couple of days since the incident, and just by the way his body had tensed at his touch, he assumed it was very painful. Yukimura was also aware that if Rokurou responded, his words would likely be lies. This whole situation had forced the smaller figure into silence, the eyes closed as he tried to find any logic behind the male's behavior. The brown orbs stared intently at the other, a frown lacing his lips.** "Open your eyes**." His voice had been stern, this was an order.

Reluctantly the violet orb revealed itself, and once it did so he felt the soft touch of lips along his forehead. The act caused the eyes to widen with shock, and with a sense of fear. **"…my Lord?"** The quiet voice questioned, but now he was the one that didn't receive a response, instead his superior kissed along his temple, then his cheek. **"Sire…what are you-"** Though he was cut short, the lips had found their way to his own. The eyes had widened, but quickly they took on a softened expression, Rokurou was submitting to the situation. After all, he couldn't deny his lord… The fingertips along the hand that was being held twitching lightly, the lips parting just enough so that the other could gain entry to the inside of his mouth. Though he was giving the superior what he seemed to desire, he could sense the hesitation. Though he had parted his lips, nothing further happened. Instead he felt a hand tracing down his neck, before it put pressure along his wounds. His jaw had tightened, and when more pressure was added he released a grunt. It was then the male pulled himself away, from him, the violet orb widened as he followed the figure as he distanced himself. Though his chest throbbed, he wanted to speak up, but was unable to find the words. Though he was relieved, at the same time he was disappointed...disappointed over what? He would dismiss the feeling, but as his sire left the room an overwhelming sense of loneliness seemed to come to his senses. And suddenly, Rokurou wished Yukimura had done more.


End file.
